


i wanna keep you like this

by trueprinci



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Polyamory, The good good, Threesome - M/M/M, i love these boyz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 13:51:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11209389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trueprinci/pseuds/trueprinci
Summary: Keith climbs back on the bed, shuffling beside Hunk, who peppers him with apology kisses. Lance kisses him on the mouth several times to apologize. "These beds are too small for all three of us anyway."





	i wanna keep you like this

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is a fic i started in february but just now finished up- i know voltron fandom is a little dry right now but i hope you enjoy this little poly fluff!

Lance rolls over Hunk's stomach, kisses him, and then kisses Keith. 

"I love you guys." He tells the ceiling when he's rolled over onto his back.

Keith kisses Hunk's cheek. "Pass that on for me, I'm too exhausted to move."

Hunk laughs against Lance's ear as he plants a kiss on his cheek, causing Lance to kick his legs.

It doesn't take much longer for Keith to fall asleep in Hunk's bed, pressed comfortably against his big boyfriend's side. Hunk imagines the stars all around them to be twinkling and blinking, bright in the expanse of space.

Hunk brushes Keith's hair out of his face, smoothing his bangs back to reveal the tip of a widow's peak.

"He's really calm when he sleeps," Hunk notes in a whisper, trying not to wake the other teen in his arms. "There's no fire in him."

"Yeah," Lance agrees, not bothering to whisper. "He looks great when he's not angry, but even then..." Lance's eyes wander, and Hunk lightly jabs Lance in the side.

"Don't egg him on to make him angry." Hunk warns, watching Keith's form rise and fall. His lips are parted slightly, eyes closed peacefully.

Hunk sighs. "He's beautiful." Lance has to agree, nodding silently and resting his chin on Hunk's chest. 

"You know," Lance starts, and Hunk can feel his jaw move against his chest as he speaks. "We talk about you like that, big cat."

"Like what?" Hunk rolls his head to face Lance, but continues petting Keith's hair.

"You know, calling you beautiful and stuff. Talking about how great you are." Lance explains. He lowers his voice a bit, embarrassed, Hunk supposes. "Talking about how much we love you."

Hunk sputters. "Really? You guys do that?"

"Yeah!" Lance exclaims. "People love you, man, especially us."

Hunk can feel the warm heat in the smile on his face. "That's sweet. I don't know what to say."

Lance leans over and pecks Hunk's cheek. "You don't have to say anything, just know that we appreciate you."

Hunk smiles a face-cracking, toothy grin that spreads onto Lance. He quits his ministrations on Keith's hair, and puts his arms around Lance.

"C'mere, you." Hunk says, and presses their grins together.

Lance instantly melts into the kiss, trailing his hands down to Hunk's waist. Hunk shifts for a better angle, moving closer to Lance. Hunk is the first to deepen the kiss, coaxing Lance's mouth open with a couple licks. Lance grips Hunk's sides tighter, letting a content "mmm" fall into Hunk's mouth. Hunk tightens himself on Lance, making sure he still has room to breathe. Well, as much breathing as one can manage while making out. 

Hunk's brow furrows. Hunk runs his tongue over Lance's teeth, and feels the sloppiness gathering between them. Lance tries to turn them both over, and Hunk helps Lance on top of him, rolling onto his back, and it feels fucking amazing- until-

THUMP.

"Ow, god!" a groggy voice complains from a short distance. 

A strand of saliva connecting them, Hunk and Lance's eyes go wide as a grumbling Keith comes into view, rubbing the heel of his hand into his ruffled hair. He is sitting disheveled on the floor, eyes still heavy.

Words come tumbling out of Hunk's mouth. "Keith, I'm so sorry. I must have knocked you off the bed- I'm so sorry. Baby, holy shit, I'm sorry."

Keith groans and rubs his head once more. "Did you two honestly knock me off the bed making out?" 

Hunk and Lance's eyes are wide, deer-in-the-headlights-esque. Lance diverts his eyes sheepishly.

Keith bursts out laughing, carrying on until Hunk and Lance look at each other for confirmation before laughing along with their boyfriend. 

Keith climbs back on the bed, shuffling beside Hunk, who peppers him with apology kisses. Lance kisses him on the mouth several times to apologize. "These beds are too small for all three of us anyway."


End file.
